Just One Moment
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Bella thought it would be fun to dress as a vampire for Edward's birthday party. When Edward sees her, they share a cute little moment. Bella/Edward fluff. No lemon, just kisses. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot. I know- it's sad. **

**Just a little something I came up with. I thought it would make a cute little, fluffy one-shot. And so, here it is. Enjoy!**

**_[Recommended song while reading: "Heaven Is A Place On Earth" -Artist: Belinda Carlisle]_**

* * *

**Just One Moment**

I'm uber-excited for Edward's birthday today!

It's supposed to be his "human" 19th birthday. At least that's what he told his friends that asked.

It was going to be a quiet birthday party at his house with all the rest of the Cullens. They had invited me over and Esme was cooking dinner.

I decided to make things a little more cheery by showing up in a unique dress.

It was a gothic Victorian-style dress that was black with a red corset with black frill and lace. It has long sleeves that were made of intricate black lace. It looked pretty good on me, which was quite a surprise.

To go with the dress, I wore black heels so the long dress would just barely skim the floor when I walked. Angela was definitely right about the dress. I had to thank her later.

I was going to show up as a vampire and have some fun with the Cullens. And especially Edward.

I opted for minimal makeup, considering I was pretty pale already. I just put on some bright red lipstick, black eyeliner and reddish-pink eyeshadow.

I smiled into the mirror, happy at how I was actually able to transform myself into a reasonable looking vampire.

I pulled some of my hair into a half-ponytail and left the rest fall in curls on my shoulders.

I'm so prepared for this that I even bought fake plastic fangs and got my nails done in black and red. It looked so good!

I laughed as I walked out of the bathroom, ready to surprise the Cullens.

Knowing Alice, she probably already knows, but I'm pretty sure I can trust her to keep quiet until I show up.

I grabbed my bag with Edward's present and made my way downstairs.

Charlie had already left for work earlier. And I was actually grateful for that because I didn't feel like answering questions about why I'm dressed like this. Also, I don't think he would be too happy if he found out that I was dressing as a vampire.

About five minutes later, I was driving down the road en route to the infamous house of Cullen. I knew that place like it was my own home. I was so comfortable and welcomed there that Carlisle and Esme were like my parents. I absolutely loved all of them.

I decided to keep the old radio off as I felt the nervousness start to rise in my stomach.

I gripped the steering wheel harder as someone on my right honked.

I turned to see a gleaming black Mercedes and I immediately knew it was Carlisle.

He smiled and gave me a quick wink and I waved back.

I know that Carlisle works late on Saturdays, so I guess that he must have taken time off to spend with Edward. He's probably coming home from work now.

I obediently followed him as he sped in front of me.

In less than 10 minutes after that, we were pulling into the driveway at the front of the house.

I pulled up next to Carlisle and got out, grabbing Edward's present and my purse.

Carlisle was already by my side when I almost fell flat on my face.

"Be careful Bella," Carlisle grinned as he steadied me.

"Believe me, I try," I smiled as I straightened out my dress.

When I looked up at Carlisle, he was staring at me.

"What?," I asked, wondering if I messed up my makeup or something.

"You look beautiful," he said honestly.

I felt myself blush slightly.

"Thank you. I'm supposed to be a vampire for Edward," I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering what I was really up to.

I pulled the plastic fangs out of my bag and popped them into my mouth.

As I smiled at Carlisle, I could feel the fangs protruding from my mouth. I hope it didn't look too bad.

"You look like a vampire. I wonder what Edward will say," Carlisle laughed.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Well, don't let me hold you back. Go have fun," Carlisle took my hand and lead me up to the front door.

Before I could even knock, the door was open and Alice was gaping at me.

"Wow Bella! Oh my gosh! You look so great!," Alice hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Alice....can't breathe...," I gasped.

"Oh right!," she let me go.

"But wow! This is great! Come in while I go get Edward!," Alice ran off before I could get another word in.

I walked inside and sat on the couch as Carlisle locked the door and made his way upstairs.

I turned to look towards the kitchen and saw a table full of food and, in the middle of all the food, was a giant cake. I gaped at it until Esme walking in snapped me out of it.

"Esme, I appreciate you making the food...," I paused for a second. "...And the cake. But you do know that I'm the only one that actually _eats_ human food, right?"

"I know, dear. I just wanted to make this extra special. You cane take the rest of the food home and share with Charlie," Esme smiled.

"Thank you so much," I gave her a small hug.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?," Esme put her hands on my arms.

"You wouldn't be the first," I smiled.

"You're gorgeous, sweetheart. I know Edward will love it," Esme assured me.

"Edward will love what?," An amused voice sounded from behind me.

And I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of my one and only love for eternity. Edward.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Happy Birthday Edward," I smiled cutely at him.

He was dressed in black pants and an open blue shirt with messy hair.

If I thought I looked good, I definitely was no match for Edward. He was amazing.

He just stood there staring at me in awe. He didn't even move.

After I frowned at him and folded my arms, he managed to take three big, yet slow, steps forward to stand directly in front of me.

He put his hands on either side of my head.

"You are beautiful, love. You...," He paused to run his right hand down my arm. "...Did all this for me?"

His golden eyes met mine and I nodded.

"I love you," I pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you more," Edward leaned down closer.

His hands fell to my waist as he pressed his lips to mine.

His unique smell flooded my brain, chasing away any other thoughts.

It was unexplainable, but his normally cold body felt so warm against mine as our lips touched.

When we stopped kissing to take a breath, Edward gave me a weird look.

"Vampire fangs?," He grinned.

I pouted.

"You don't like them?"

"Of course I do. I just like the idea of human Bella more," he kissed me lightly again.

"Besides, I kind of like watching you blush," he smiled.

"Right. Make fun of the human," I playfully hit his arm before reaching up to kiss him again.

This time, when we kissed, I could feel a heavy blush rising to fill my cheeks.

I was so lost in the beauty of Edward that I was barely aware when he lifted my off the ground to twirl me as we kissed.

And I was barely aware of the gathering crowd of Cullens and the fact that they were all clapping and smiling at Edward and I.

I truly loved him. Happy Birthday Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**--If you can guess what the mystery present is, you get an Edward plushie! Hint: The digits never end and it sparkles in the sun. It's kind of easy, so good luck!--**


End file.
